Bella's Thoughts
by softball-chica
Summary: We all know that Edward is desperate to know what Bella is thinking, but what happens when he starts hearing snippets in biology? Will he like what he hears?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I sat there, incredibly frustrated, trying to unlock the mystery that was Bella's mind. I could tell she wasn't paying any attention to the lecture given by Mr. Banner, as her eyes were glazed over and she had a slight smile on her lips. It was killing me to not know what she was thinking about.

BPOV

Mr. Banner's lecture was all too boring, even for biology class. I sighed inwardly and let my thoughts wander. I thought about lots of things, but mostly about the Cullens and their personalities.

_ I wonder if they've ever been to a Civil War museum, _I mused, _I wonder if that's something Jasper would want to do. I doubt it, though, if they got something wrong it would upset him._

Then something else crossed my mind, the report we were all going to have to give in English. _I hate that we have to do it orally. I would much prefer to just hand in a written one. Maybe…_I was jerked back to reality by an angry Mr. Banner, who had apparently asked me a question.

"Bella, are you going to answer me?"

I tried to be polite, "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Never mind, Bella. Mike! Same question!" he barked

I was beginning to doubt that he'd even asked me a question at all. He was probably just trying to catch people not paying attention to his boring lecture. I looked towards Edward, who had a severe grimace on his face, he was looking right back at me, which usually would mean he was smiling. His expression suddenly changed to concentration.

EPOV

Just before Mr. Banner jerked Bella back to reality, I'd started to hear snippets of what she was thinking. I was ecstatic.

_ I wonder if…..Jasper would want to ………do it orally, I would much prefer…_

I was losing her thoughts again, but before I could concentrate enough to turn the fuzz back to words, Mr. Banner had interrupted. I was horrified. Why had Bella, _my _Bella, been thinking about Jasper that way? I must know what was going through her head, I had to hold out hope that it was a misunderstanding. I tried for the rest of the hour, but every time I came close, I started to think about what the thoughts I'd already heard must mean, which took away the concentration needed to break Bella's barrier. I would definitely have to have a chat with her about this…but then, how could I trust that she would be honest with me? Would she be mad that I was trying so desperately to hear what was on her mind? I could never know, I would have to ask Alice first. Or better yet, Jasper. Then maybe he could explain why she was thinking about him that way.

My train of thought was interrupted by the loud, whiny bell. I waited patiently for Bella to exit the classroom. I would try to be subtle, try to get her to explain what she was thinking about. She was close to the last one out of the classroom. She smiled when she saw me. I tried my best to return it, but it came out as more of a grimace.

Before she could ask what was wrong, I said, "Mr. Banner needs to think of some more original topics for biology. His lectures are all recycled and they bore everyone."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really paying attention. I've had some other stuff on my mind," she replied.

I raised my eyebrows, "I can see that." She gave me a suspicious look. "I mean, with the way you were so zoned out when he called on you," I amended. "You know, he didn't even ask you a question. Anyway, why so much on your mind?"

She seemed to notice that something was up. Regardless, she answered my question, "We have to do a report in English. I'm worried about it, but I only think about that a little bit. I was actually thinking about your family, Edward," she explained.

"Oh? And what about my family has been intriguing you, love?" I inquired.

"I was wondering what Jasper thought about…" she trailed off.

"Bella? What Jasper thought about what?" I tried to keep from growing too frantic.

"Is something wrong, Edward? Why are you all of a sudden so desperate to know my thoughts?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Bella, I've always been curious, I am _always _desperate to know what's on your mind. Especially if I can answer the questions." I hoped it would be explanation enough.

She contemplated this and seemed to accept it, "I was wondering what Jasper thought about the Civil War museums. If he thought they got all the facts right." I chuckled. She blushed and looked up at me.

"Jasper couldn't possibly care less if they got their facts right. It's not like he could have his picture in history books or anything, you know, because someone would recognize him," I explained.

She seemed to accept this explanation, but I was still unconvinced. Why would Bella all of a sudden be so interested in Jasper? I was perplexed. She still hadn't gotten to what the "orally" part of her thoughts was supposed to mean. This was seriously going to bother me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. This counts for the first chapter too.**

**EPOV**

That day after school, I dropped Bella off and went to have a conversation with Jasper. I wondered if he would know why she seemed to be fascinated by him. I pulled up the long drive that led to our house on the river. I thought about what I was about to do, and realized that an awkward conversation lay ahead of me. I walked through the door to find Jasper and Alice on the couch talking.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, Jasper? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I managed.

"Sure Edward, no problem," he replied. Alice shot me a look and laughed, I imagined she'd already heard our conversation.

"Jasper, today in biology, I was trying desperately to hear Bella's thoughts," I looked up, expecting him to roll his eyes or say something that would imply that I was too stubborn for my own good. His golden eyes were on me, not judging, encouraging me to continue. "And, well…I got some snippets that I…I have to say kind of disturbed me." I paused and looked at him.

He raised his eyebrows, not appearing to have anything to hide, "Oh?" was all he said.

"Well, she…I heard her think about you, and then it all turned fuzzy. I concentrated again, and well…I heard her wonder about doing something…um, well, I believe the word she used was 'orally'," I explained.

Jasper's eyes grew wide, "I don't know what you're thinking, Edward, but I have Alice, and Bella is in love with you, I can tell every time she's here, so…I don't know why she would be thinking something like that, did you try talking to her?" I could tell he was telling the truth by his thoughts:

_Oh my God, why on Earth would Bella be thinking about me that way? I've never even… I just, I don't know what to think!_

I could tell he was just as flustered as I was by this. Well, at least I knew that my brother wasn't to blame. I turned my thoughts to Bella, and then answered Jasper's question, "I tried to ask Bella in a subtle way, because I didn't want her to be mad at me for trying to listen to her thoughts. I guess I should probably bring it up tonight when I go see her."

"Well, good luck with that, Edward," Jasper winked as he sent a wave of calmness through me. I could hear Alice's tinkling laugh from the other room, and was glad that Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme didn't seem to be home. I stepped out the door and ran to Bella's house and paused at the window, wanting to break the barrier once again.

**Jasper's POV**

I waited patiently for Edward to leave before turning back to Alice. I pondered what he had said about doing something orally.

_Not that I wouldn't like doing something orally…I mean, just to change it up a little, maybe I'll ask Alice…_

**BPOV**

_What was wrong with Edward after biology today?_ I wondered. _He seemed so worried when I mentioned Jasper and the Civil War_. He'd told me that he had to stop at home and decided to just run over afterwards. That left me with a few minutes alone with my thoughts. I sighed and decided to grab a snack before Edward got there. By the time I got back to my room, he was there.

**EPOV**

I managed to get through a little before jumping through her window.

_Biology…worried…Jasper and…_

I knew I was being unreasonable; Jasper was my brother, after all. He would never do anything, knowing how much I loved her. I couldn't help it. That night seemed like an eternity when she fell asleep and I still hadn't asked her about her thoughts.

**APOV**

I'd heard Edward's conversation with Jasper before they even had it. I tried to suppress my laughter, but it just wouldn't stay in. _Bella and Jasper? That's too funny._ I excused myself to go to the kitchen. I couldn't hold in laughter anymore when Edward was on his way out the door. I knew Edward wouldn't bring this up with Bella, so I decided to interfere.

The next day, I cut her off in the cafeteria. "Bella, I need to talk to you," I seemed to have startled her.

"Alice, where did you come from? What do you need?" she asked.

"Edward is having a little problem, Bella. He _really_ wants to know what you are thinking," I started.

Bella cut me off, "Yeah, Alice, I've noticed. Why is he all of a sudden so tense and desperate to know what I'm thinking?" she asked, worry filling her eyes.

I smiled a big smile before continuing, "He got through your barrier yesterday. And last night. He thinks you're in love with Jasper."

"_WHAT?_ Why on Earth would he think that? Alice, I wasn't even thinking remotely close to that!" she practically screeched.

"Shhhh, you don't want people to hear, do you?" I hissed. I took her by the arm and led her to the girls' bathroom, where everyone who previously felt the need to be in there took one look at me and left. "I'm not sure what the exact words he heard were, but it sounds to me like you thought 'Jasper, do it orally' in biology and then at night when he came to your window you thought 'worried, Jasper' or something to that effect. Bella then started laughing quietly.

"Alice," she started, "I was wondering what Jasper's opinion was about Civil War museums. I explained that to Edward, I thought he knew," she finished.

"He is still worried about the whole 'orally' deal. He thinks you were talking about…"

"Ew. That's just gross. I was thinking about a report we have to give in English. I was upset that we have to do it orally, and I wanted to hand in a written one. Oh, and about when he was at my window, I was worried about_ Edward,_ I thought there might be something wrong, because he was so weird. He seemed so tense when I asked him about Jasper." She explained in a tone that had gone from "that's funny" to annoyance in seconds.

"You might want to explain that to _him," _I told her.

"Yeah, Alice, I think I will explain that to him," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

**A/N- I don't know when I will have the next chapter up, I have to read Oliver Twist for English Lit. and am only just over halfway through it. :( I will get it up as soon as possible, though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- still don't own Twilight. snaps fingers diappointed **

**I wrote two different versions of this chapter, but I'm pretty sure I like this one better. **

**BPOV**

After I left the girls' bathroom, I walked directly to the Cullens' table. I wasn't worried about food, if I wanted any I would just take Edward's. As if he ate anyway. When I reached my destination, I bent down and whispered in Edward's ear, "Alice tells me that you can break my barrier."

"Well, yes, but no at the same time," he looked up at me; I had turned my impression to look guilty and scared.

I took a seat next to him, "Edward, what did you hear when you were listening to my thoughts?" I asked, trying to fake someone faking innocence.

Edward gave me a look of shock, "Bella, I…I heard you think…about Jasper, and then…something about orally…but I didn't know what to think," he stuttered

"Can you break the barrier right now, Edward? I want you to do it, listen to what I have to say, okay?" I asked.

"Of course, anything for you," he said. This was going to be fun. I let the mischievous smile play across my lips. I watched his face turn to a look of concentration.

**EPOV**

I was in shock when Bella actually asked me to break her barrier. Why would anyone _want _someone else in their head, not hiding anything? Nevertheless, I was afraid at what things might be waiting for me in Bella's mind. I focused all my attention on her, and eventually broke through:

_HOW COULD YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH JASPER? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU JUMP TO THAT CONCLUSION? THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING GOING ON EDWARD! YOU ARE TOO PARANOID FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!_

Her mental screaming made me wince. I rubbed my head as the screeching came to an abrupt halt. I felt so stupid.

**BPOV**

I watched Edward rub his head, knowing that I had gotten through to him. I picked up his slice of pizza and started eating it, "I should make you eat this," I said, and then I smiled, "I wouldn't, though, since I wouldn't want you to make me eat dirt," with that, I got up and left, I would see Edward in biology, where I would get more specific with my explanations. I sat with Angela and Ben, who had nothing particularly interesting going on. I pretended to listen as I waited for the bell to ring.

**APOV**

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I watched as Bella whispered in Edward's ear, and then stared intently at him as he concentrated on her. I watched with curiosity as Edward winced and rubbed his head. I chuckled to myself. _Go Bella! _I thought. Edward shot me a death glare. We filled the rest of lunch pestering Edward to find out what Bella said.

"This doesn't concern any of you," he would answer when we asked.

"Come on, you know we're gonna find out sooner or later," one of us would say.

"Let's hope it's later," he would reply.

The banter continued until the bell rang, and Edward rushed to biology, much faster than he should have, given the fact that there were humans everywhere. Bella had made my day. At random times I would crack up when I looked into their future, and once I got sent to the office. (Apparently giggling in health class when they're having a discussion about hormones isn't a good idea).

**EPOV**

I knew I was walking too fast to biology, but I didn't care. I needed my explanation. I found my seat and waited for Bella. After what seemed like an eternity, she walked through the door with none other than Mike Newton. Vile Mike Newton. She left him and took her seat next to me.

I smiled my crooked smile for her, "I'm ready for that explanation, now," I whispered in her ear. I could feel the heat from her blush.

"I'm not so sure you deserve one, picking my mind like that," she turned and smiled at me.

"Please, Bella?" I pleaded. I hoped she would give in easily.

"Make me one promise," she finally said.

"Anything for you, love," I said

She grinned wildly. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N I just want to say a quick thank you to anyone who has reviewed my story so far. You guys rock! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the reviews (they make me write faster wink, nudge) **

**I just wanted to tell you that this story has plagued my mind, as I thought of this chapter while reading Oliver Twist, abruptly slammed the book shut, raced downstairs and typed it up. I forgot to mark my page. :(**

**BPOV**

Edward was so mine. He'd promised to do anything I wanted. Ha! We were still sitting in biology, and I hadn't been able to explain the situation before Mr. Banner walked in and started his lesson. I glanced at Edward; he was looking at me with that concentration that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. This made me furious. I decided to plague him with my thoughts.

_JASPER! ORAL! JASPER! ORAL! JASPER! ORAL!_ I practically shouted at him through my mind. I looked at him again, this time he was grimacing. Good. Stay out of my mind, Edward. He started scribbling on a piece of paper. Two seconds later, said paper appeared on my side of the table.

_Bella, _

_With the way you are shouting your thoughts, I can only pray that you are trying to scare me. If you are, it's working. A lot. I may have to tell Jasper how you feel._

_Love, Edward_

I suppressed laughter as I scribbled back.

_Edward,_

_If you don't want to be scared by my thoughts, STAY OUT OF MY MIND! But please don't mention this to Jasper. I want to be the one to break the news to him._

_Love, Bella_

**EPOV**

Bella had a really good poker face. It was either that, or she was serious. Her words had really stung, but I was certain that she was just joking. Okay, almost certain.

If my heart was still beating, it would be on the verge of bursting right now. I crumpled the paper and stuck it in my pocket. I concentrated on her again. I had to know what she had in store for me. She was still doing her chant, only this time she'd added a few more words.

_JASPER! ORAL! FUN! SEXY! JASPER! SEXY! ORAL! FUN!_

I couldn't bear to listen to this any longer. The only other thing to do was listen to Mr. Banner's latest recycled lecture. This was going to be a long hour.

**APOV**

I laughed out loud when I looked into Edward's future and saw what the note contained.

"Alice! We do not need you to laugh at this. Hormones are a serious topic!" the health teacher barked. I had no reason to learn her name, as I never paid attention in this class anyway.

"Sorry," I replied, hoping she would return to her discussion so I could see Edward and Bella.

She gave me a glare and said, "Pay attention, Alice," and returned to her discussion. I drifted back into Edward's future, and laughed out loud. Bella was a mischievous little human.

"ALICE! Office, now!" the teacher barked. _Damn. I gotta learn to control that laughter._ I gathered my things and walked to our car. If they asked, I'd just say I'd gotten sick on my way to the office.

**EPOV**

_Edward, your little note got me into trouble. I'll be at the car when you get out there._ I recognized Alice's voice and chuckled to myself. Serves her right for looking at my future like that. I looked at Bella, who was just smiling to herself. I decided not to try and penetrate her mind; she was probably still chanting her stupid little chant. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. I strolled to the door as close to human speed as I could manage, and then waited for Bella to catch up.

"Will you please explain this to me?" I asked, flashing the smile that made her heart flutter.

"Of course, Edward, and after I do, you _will _promise to do whatever I ask," she shot back.

"Absolutely," I grinned to prompt her to start explaining.

"Well, I was sitting in biology, wondering if Jasper thought the Civil War museums got all their facts right, which you then explained to me that he didn't care," she started.

"So that really was what you were thinking about," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, how could you think I would lie to you? Anyway, that thought didn't last very long when the REPORT that we have to give in English popped into my head. We have to do it ORALLY, whereas I would prefer to do a written one," she seemed satisfied when I winced at the emphasis on her words.

I felt my jaw hit the floor, "You were thinking about a REPORT?" I was shocked. How could a thought so innocent be turned into something so…so sick?

"Yes, Edward, and had your mind not been in the gutter, you probably would have thought of that sooner," she pouted.

"I'm sorry, love," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her. I seriously hoped that she had forgotten about her seemingly diabolical plan.

She seemed to read my mind just then, because she looked at me and grinned, then said happily, "Don't you think I've gone and forgot your promise, because you'll be disappointed."

"Of course not, you know I would walk to the ends of the Earth for you," I tried to make my voice sound smooth, so she wouldn't detect the lie. It seemed to work.

"Good," she said and shot me that wild smile of hers. I cursed myself for agreeing to this, but how else would I have gotten my explanation?

"What is it that you need, love?" I asked, expertly keeping the panic out of my voice.

"Some alone time with Jasper," she grinned from ear to ear as my smile faded.

**BPOV**

"Why do you want alone time with Jasper?" Edward asked after a long silence, not able to hide the horror in his voice.

"I just need to know that you trust me," I replied, a plan blossoming inside my head.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I got severe writer's block before writing this chapter. It's longer than the rest, and I'm not sure I like it as much as the others, but I'm getting to the good part, so stay with me.**

**disclaimer- my name isn't Stephenie Meyer, if it was I would own these characters, which I don't. **

**BPOV**

I knew my plan would take some work, but I was pretty sure I could convince the Cullens to play along. I was sure that Alice had already seen it. Edward and I were on our way out to the Volvo when we found her waiting for us.

"Have trouble keeping a straight face in health class did we?" Edward chuckled.

"It was your fault," Alice mumbled. Just then Emmett shot by, tackling Edward in his run toward Rosalie, who was sauntering her way to the car. Alice shot me a wink before Edward could catch it.

_Yes. She knows my plan. _I gave her a smile.

"Edward, I wanna ride with you two today," she said, I hoped she was doing a good job concealing her thoughts.

Edward seemed a little flustered, but could otherwise come up with no reason why she shouldn't, "Fine, whatever," he replied.

Once all three of us had gotten in the car, Alice feigned worry, "Bella! I don't think that's such a good idea."

Edward turned to face her, a confused look on his face.

**EPOV**

I thought not being able to hear Bella's thoughts was frustrating, but when Alice said something like that, then started singing "Barbie Girl" in her head? _That_ was infuriating. She knew I despised that song. What could Bella be planning? Did this have anything to do with Jasper? Oh no. Jasper.

"Alice," I whispered, not quite masking the worry in my tone.

"Yes, Edward?" she replied.

"What's not such a good idea?" I growled.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you, it's Bella's business," she said smoothly, making me all the more frustrated.

"Fine," I hissed, and then pulled into our driveway. I knew Bella was confused as to why I didn't drop her off at home, but I needed some answers. Jasper had gone hunting, he wouldn't be joining us when the rest of the family went hunting._ Perfect timing, Jazzy, _I thought, mentally rolling my eyes. _I trust Bella, though, she loves me._ The thought calmed me.

I picked Bella up and ran to my room. I laid her on the couch and paced for a few seconds before she broke the silence, "Edward, I don't know why you think I'm falling for Jasper, but I need to know that you trust me enough to be around him," she started, a grin starting to spread on her face. "Besides, your good looks are far more stunning than his anyway," she finished.

I walked over to the couch and pulled her up into a passionate kiss, which she returned eagerly. When we pulled away, I whispered, "Fine, you win, I'll take you home to pack some clothes."

"Great," she said enthusiastically, then practically skipped down the stairs and to the Volvo.

**BPOV**

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I glanced at Alice, who gave me a nod and continued her conversation with Jasper. Good. She had briefed them on my scheme.

After what seemed like seconds, we were at Charlie's house. I walked through the door and yelled to Charlie, "Dad! I'm spending the weekend with Alice!"

"Okay, Bells, I'm going fishing anyway!" he bellowed back, he was in the kitchen. I ran up to my room and stuffed some clothes into a duffel bag, then hurried back down to find Edward waiting patiently at the car.

"All set?" he asked, looking at the duffel bag that I held in my hand. He seemed to think it too small to hold all of my clothes for the weekend.

"Yup," I replied and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Jasper will be home when we get back," he informed me. Once we were on the road, his hand found mine, entwining our fingers together. I flashed him a wide grin. The ride was all too fast, but Edward was a vampire, after all.

I practically ran through the door to the Cullens' mansion. Edward was still behind me, so I turned and started walking backwards. I guess that wasn't such a good idea, because I bumped into the wall. I blushed and turned around, only to find that the wall I bumped into wore a huge grin and had a curly mop of hair on top of its head. "Emmett!" I shouted.

Emmett's grin grew, if that were possible, "What? Is something wrong?" he asked all too innocently.

"No, you just…scared me," I mumbled. Emmett laughed.

"I sometimes have that effect on people, but I thought you'd gotten over our appearances," he chuckled.

I scowled and said, "Don't you have some hunting to do or something? I know you're not planning on staying here and teasing me all weekend."

"Don't get you're knickers in a twist," he said as he draped his huge log of an arm over my shoulder. "We were just waiting for Edward to get back so we could leave," he finished.

_Knickers in a twist? Where did that come from? Emmett's a weird one, _I thought as I turned back to Edward. He had a grimace on his face. I assumed it was whatever Emmett was doing to conceal his thoughts. Oh the things he could be thinking. I didn't want to know. Edward walked over and kissed me, then gave Jasper a glare. Jasper seemed to find this humorous, because he laughed and said, "Have fun, bro."

"We will. And I will come back to find Bella in one piece," he snarled.

Suddenly everyone in the Cullen family was at the door. Everyone was saying something different, ranging from "hurry up Edward," to "Have fun with Jasper, Bella!"

The last comment came from Alice, and a wink soon followed. Edward didn't catch it.

Edward turned to me, "See you soon, love," he whispered.

Jasper interrupted before I could respond, "Oh come on, just go already," he complained as he grabbed my arm.

"Bye, Edward," I said cheerily as he gave Jasper that same glare.

At this point, everyone turned and walked out the door. After about thirty seconds, when I knew they were all out of earshot, I turned to Jasper.

"This is going to be fun," I said.

**EPOV**

I know I may have been a little hard on Jasper; after all, he was my brother. I trusted him as well as I trusted Bella. I just couldn't help but listen to that little voice inside my head that was telling me, "This is shaky ground. Be careful." I tried to read what Jasper had been thinking when he pulled my Bella away from me. No luck:

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world,_

_It's fantastic…_

I jumped out as fast as I could, and shuddered after we had left the house. Something was going on. _Everyone_ was singing Barbie Girl in their heads. Emmett sometimes switched to the Barney theme song, but I stayed out of his head regardless. I detested both of those songs.

**JPOV**

"What were you doing to keep Edward out of your head?" Bella asked me, curiosity ringing in her voice.

I laughed and said the two words that would explain everything: "Barbie Girl."

Bella started laughing. "He hates that song," she said through her chuckling.

"Why do you think he was glaring at me?" I shot her a smile, "Did you honestly think that Edward wouldn't trust me?"

"No, I just thought he was a little shaken up. You should have seen his face when I told him I wanted alone time with you," she giggled.

I mocked horror, "Bella! You don't have a crush on the mood-changing vampire, do you?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure I can help myself," she said sarcastically. When Edward saw that in Alice's head, he probably wouldn't pick up on the sarcasm.

I laughed, "Are you hungry? I'll make you something.

"Nah, not yet, but I'm sure I can handle a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when I am," she replied.

"Bella, I was told to feed you well. You don't think I'm just going to let you live on peanut butter and jelly?" I asked.

"Yeah, I kinda thought you would," she grumbled, making her disappointment clear.

"Well," was all I got out before my cell phone cut me off. It was Alice.

"Hello?"

Alice was giggling, "Edward wasn't too happy about that little crush comment Jazz, he's considering coming home."

"Well, he won't, will he?" I asked.

"Nope, Emmett's holding him down…" she giggled at this.

"Okay, all's well then," I said

"Just watch it, Jasper," she warned.

"Okey dokey, Alice" I replied.

"Love ya,"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye."

**BPOV**

I knew Edward would make Alice check up on us, but so soon? I decided not to take chances until Edward came home, when the real party would begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I can't stand to leave the computer with something half-finished, so here is chapter 6.**

**disclaimer- I haven't changed my name to Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own these characters. Unless I somehow morph into Stephenie...nope, I don't think so**

**Also, to those that have reviewed, thank you so much! You guys are the reason I keep this story going, I'll stop talking now and let you read.**

**Oh and..just kidding. Why are you still reading this? READ THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alice, please? Come on, I just need to know…" I'd been trying to get Alice to check up on Bella and Jasper for the past five minutes.

"Fine," her tone was cold, but I watched her eyes glaze over, and knew she had obeyed. I didn't like what I saw.

_"Bella! You don't have a crush on the mood-changing vampire, do you?" Jasper asked in mock horror._

_"I don't know, I'm not sure I can help myself," Bella responded. _

Alice quickly pulled out of the vision so I wouldn't hear anything else I didn't want to. "Emmett!" she called, seeing what I was about to do. Before I could so much as take a step to the left, the big lug that was my brother had me down on the ground, pinned so I couldn't move.

"EMMETT! Get OFF!" I yelled as I tried to push him off of me. It was a lot harder than it sounds; Emmett weighs about the same amount as an elephant.

"No can do, bro, I've got strict orders to make sure that you do _not_ go home right now," he grinned and looked apologetic at the same time.

Alice pulled out her cell phone. We all heard the conversation that took place, but what struck a chord with me was the tone in Alice's voice when she said, "Watch it Jasper," it wasn't angry, like she was afraid he would cheat on her, more playful, like she _knew _he would and was okay with it. It was no use trying to read her thoughts. She had switched from "Barbie Girl" to the Teletubbies theme song.

"Is someone ever going to tell me what's going on?" I asked angrily.

"Maybe if you promise not to leave when Emmett gets off of you," Carlisle answered.

I sighed heavily, "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I promise not to leave when Emmett gets off of me," I conceded. I just needed to know what was going on, and why Carlisle, of all people, was singing "Hot Stuff" in his head.

Emmett looked unsure, but slowly loosened his grip on my shoulders, making it possible for me to sit up. After seeing that I wasn't thrashing, he got up the rest of the way. I stood and brushed the dirt off my pants. "Alright. I'm still here, now I want to know why you've all been covering up your thoughts lately," I said.

Carlisle sighed heavily, then said, "Bella needs to know that you trust her, Edward, and we never get this quality time. Alice will let you know if anything too terrible happens, so stay here."

"Fine," I finally gave up, knowing that with Alice here, I would never get away.

**BPOV**

Jasper had made me a delicious meal of chicken parmesan and a garden salad. Apparently Edward wasn't the only one who took an interest in the cooking channel.

"So?" he asked right after I had taken the first bite of chicken.

I chewed and swallowed, "Jasper," I said, faking a scolding tone.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his honey eyes wide.

I couldn't stand to upset people, so I lightened my tone instantly, "No, no, not at all, I'm just a little upset knowing that you and Edward can cook better than me, and you think this stuff tastes like dirt."

He laughed, his laugh sounded so much like Edward's. It made me miss him, but I quickly thought of him picking my mind and wasn't so sad.

After dinner, Jasper picked a movie to watch; he put it in and wouldn't answer when I asked him what it was. "Just watch, Bella, and try not to get scared."

**EPOV**

Night had fallen, and there hadn't been a single second that my mind wasn't on Bella and Jasper. They were alone. They could be doing anything. What if Bella had made good on her _JASPER! ORAL! _Chant? The others had gone off to hunt on their own, and I was left alone to think about…what? The fact that the love of my life, my Bella, was alone with my brother, whose name I had heard in her thoughts repeatedly? No, surely I wasn't supposed to think about that, but I really couldn't help myself. Something occurred to me. Alice wasn't anywhere around, and if I made the decision quick enough, she wouldn't be able to catch me. I started running.

**JPOV**

I had put "The Hills Have Eyes" in the DVD player, but I didn't tell Bella. I wanted to watch her reaction. It came on and she gave me a frantic look.

"Jasper! I'll have nightmares if I watch this!" she shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to make sure no monster come to get you," I teased.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be brave throughout this, I hate scary movies."

She turned to look at the TV and pouted. She'd screamed three times before I instinctively moved over and wrapped my arms around her, just to maker her feel better.

That probably wasn't such a good idea, because after about two minutes I heard the door open and Edward roared, "JASPER! What the hell?"

"Edward! The movie…it was scaring her…I…I just wanted to make her feel better, I swear!"

"Yeah, I'll bet you planned that! You put that movie in on purpose knowing it would scare her, and you would conveniently scoot over to hold her! I _trusted_ you!" he snarled.

Bella spoke up, "Edward, it's totally not what you think! Just like when you got in my head and heard things you didn't like. You just came in at the wrong time! Had you been here five minutes ago, you would've been proud that your brother, my future brother, was protecting me that way, wouldn't you?"

Edward didn't even register that she'd called me her future brother. "I would've been the one holding you had I been here five minutes ago," he said, trying desperately to calm himself down. I shot him a wave of calmness.

"Well, if you knew that you couldn't be here to hold me, wouldn't you be grateful that _someone _could?"

A growl rose in Edward's throat as he eyed me viciously. "What else have you been doing while I was away, Jasper?" he hissed.

"Nothing!" I shouted

"Go back, Edward, Alice is going to be _very_ upset that you left. She'll make Emmett beat you up!" Bella yelled.

Edward just turned and left. I was in shock. I thought for sure that he would have been on top of me in seconds, growling and threatening to tear me to pieces. I turned to Bella, "Well, that was awkward," I said. If I could have been blushing, my face would have rivaled the color of a fire engine.

"Let's stay away from the scary movies for now," she agreed. "I'm tired, Jasper, I think I'll go to bed. The plan for tomorrow is still on, though," she smiled evilly as she climbed the stairs and walked to Edward's room.

_The plan is still on? After that? That is one __**brave**__ woman._ I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thank you for reviewing, those of you who did. I got serious writer's block, otherwise this chapter would have been up a few hours ago.**

**APOV**

_Edward is running. He is arriving at the house. Jasper is holding Bella on the couch. _

_"JASPER! What the hell?"_

_"Edward! The movie…it was scaring her…I…_

I pulled out of the vision. Uh-oh. I doubted I could catch him now, he was too far away. I went back into his future.

_"Go back, Edward, Alice is going to be _very_ upset that you left. She'll make Emmett beat you up!" Bella yells._

_At this, Edward turns and leaves. Jasper is staring, his jaw open in shock. _

Well, at least no one got hurt. I knew Jasper was telling the truth, I had seen Bella at scary movies before. Edward must have read his mind, and found that he had no argument. I decided to wait for him to get back, maybe even take Bella's advice and have Emmett beat him up.

I started to get worried when he wasn't back by two o'clock. I checked his future, but it seemed he hadn't decided where to go yet.

**JPOV**

Bella was yelling in her sleep. I was afraid to go and comfort her, afraid that Edward might just choose that particular moment to burst through the door again. After a few minutes, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had, after all, promised Bella that I wouldn't let the monsters get her. If there were monsters in her dream, I should take care of them like I told her I would. I crept up the stairs.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! HELP! JASPER, YOU PROMISED!" Bella shrieked.

The last words were what made me go over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Bella, it's okay, I'm here. There's no monster."

"Jasper? Where'd they go? They were just here," she said, slowly getting quieter. I hoped she'd quit screaming now. I slowly got up and walked away.

Ten minutes later, she had resumed her yelling. "JASPER, they're back! Make them go away Jasper!"

I chuckled quietly to myself and whispered, "Bella, there aren't any monsters. Relax. They won't get you."

"Thanks, Jasper," she said some other things that I couldn't quite understand, but was quiet, so I walked to my room again. She stayed quiet for the rest of the night.

**EPOV**

_I swear I wasn't doing anything. I just wanted Bella to feel better._

Jasper's thoughts didn't give anything away. I knew it would be pointless to try and squeeze any bit of evidence against him. I just ran. Eventually I ended up in _our_ meadow. As in Bella and me. I was so mad at myself for accusing Jasper of something he didn't do. I felt awful about Bella. I would have to apologize. I still needed to hunt. I ran out of the meadow and deep into the woods.

**BPOV**

The next morning, I sat up and stretched. I gathered some clothes and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt like heaven on my skin. After washing myself thoroughly, I dried off and got dressed. When I walked out of the bathroom, I smelled something syrupy. I walked downstairs.

"Pancakes?" Jasper asked when I approached the kitchen.

"If I don't want them, are you going to eat them?" I asked teasingly.

"Well…we wouldn't want them to go to waste, would we?" he grimaced, no doubt at the thought of shoveling down the delicious smelling pancakes on the table.

"I suppose I'll save you from that horror, then," I sighed. I sat down and picked up the fork. The pancakes were amazing.

"Everyone will be home in a couple hours. Alice called, Edward never came back, but he'll be here when they get here," he told me as I finished up my breakfast.

"He never came back? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" I asked, knowing that my last question was crazy, vampires were practically indestructible.

Jasper laughed, "From what Alice told me, he's beating himself for not trusting us. He'll try and apologize when he gets here, and I guess that's when your plan comes into action."

"Oh. I see." This was starting to turn out even better than originally planned.

**APOV**

I'd seen Edward come through the door about half an hour before us, a dozen roses in hand. At least he wasn't still mad. He raced up to his room, where Bella was waiting, ready to make good on her plan. I couldn't believe that Edward's outburst hadn't scared her out of it. It was just as well, though.

We ran through the door, greeted Jasper and Bella, shared the boring greetings before I told Bella to go upstairs to get ready for Edward. At this, she blushed and ran up the stairs.

**EPOV**

When I approached the house, I could hear everyone's thoughts, so I knew they were home, but I paid no attention to what was on their minds. I followed Bella's scent and ran upstairs to find that she was in my room. I walked to the door and gently pushed it open. The sight certainly surprised me.

**BPOV**

I got butterflies in my stomach as I ran up to Edward's room to get ready for him to come home. When he finally pushed the door open and saw me, he dropped the roses he was holding.

"Bella, I…" he breathed.

I got up and walked over to him, "Shhh, you didn't think that your cooperation would go unrewarded, did you?" I asked.

He just stared dumbly at me, taking in the sight of me in the skimpy outfit picked out by Alice.

"Were those flowers for me?" I asked innocently.

He nodded, "You look amazing," he finally got out.

I grinned, "You don't look so bad yourself," I replied. I walked over and shut the door.

**JPOV**

After all the reunions and tales of Edward thrashing under Emmett, I went upstairs for my own reunion with Alice. From the pleasure that was coming from Edward's room, it could safely be assumed that Bella's plan had worked.

* * *

**A/N- Now, I want to know what you want. I can a)continue this story b)write a sequel or c) call this the end. Vote through your reviews, because I know you're gonna press that little go button down there anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Option A wins!! Thank you for reviewing and voting. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside that everybody wants more of my story :D**

**A/N- I don't own Twilight, these characters, or any songs I may have mentioned along the way.**

**EPOV**

From the moment I saw Bella, I knew something was off. I knew Bella would never wear anything that skimpy, and I had just assumed she wasn't a black lace person. Had I known she would ever have considered something like this, I may have asked Alice to take her shopping more often. I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind, letting my instincts kick in. I knew I shouldn't do this. I was going to lose control. Crap. Bella knew just exactly how to get to me. I dropped the roses I was holding.

"Bella, I…" I couldn't think of the words I wanted to say. I wanted to be angry that she was tempting me this way, but I just couldn't. Not with her there, like _that._

Bella looked at me innocently, "Were those flowers for me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. I just nodded, not able to force out any words. I thought she might find this offensive, so I tried to choke out some words.

"You look amazing," I finally managed.

She smiled and said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

From there, well, it's a story for another time

**BPOV**

We emerged from the room, me satisfied that everything was right in the world, and Edward seemingly the same. _I'll have to remember to thank Jasper for this one. If hadn't spent that alone time with him, Edward would never have missed me enough to go that far._

We walked down to greet the rest of the Cullen family. They all eyed us suspiciously. Alice especially. She knew what was going on, or rather, what should be going on. She beckoned to me.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone?" she asked, eyeing Edward as she said the last word.

"Uh, sure," I said, knowing something was bugging her. We walked out of the house, where Alice grabbed my arm and threw me onto her back, running towards the woods. "ALICE!" I yelled as I tried to struggle out of her grip. "Why are we running?"

"You didn't think I was just going to excuse us into the next room, did you? Those are _vampires_ in there. They can hear for a couple miles out. If we want a private conversation, we practically have to go to the next state over." She explained, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right," I said as she slowed to a stop and slid me off her back.

"Now, Bella, I'm sure you know exactly why I needed to talk to you alone, right?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," I replied glumly. "I didn't do what I was supposed to do, but you have to understand, I just _couldn't._ You should have seen his face Alice! I couldn't deny that. It would have broken his heart." I defended myself.

"I know, Bella, that's perfectly fine, whatever, he's your boyfriend. But the thing is, he's trying to decide whether or not to try and get into your head again." She grinned wickedly. "This is the perfect opportunity. If you want to keep him out of your head, think of what you know he won't want to hear, try and put spaces between it so he thinks he's missing something."

My fury started to build up at this point. Not at Alice, she hadn't done anything wrong. Edward was going to try and get into my head again? What an idiot. Hadn't I made it clear that he was unwelcome there? "How will I know when he's doing it?" I asked, my voice more wicked than I intended it to be.

Alice's eyes lit up, she was obviously surprised that I was taking the bait. She must not have seen my decision. "Just watch me. I'll give you a sign. I think it'll probably tomorrow at school. If it's any sooner, I'll find some way to let you know."

"Great," I grinned, closing my eyes when Alice picked me up and started running again.

"Wait!" I yelled. Alice slowed and stopped again.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so intent on making Edward suffer?" I questioned.

"Let's just say that you and me aren't the only ones who like to play pranks now and again." She said, her voice icy cold. Whatever Edward did to her, it was a sensitive thing to talk about. I thought I heard her murmur something along the lines of "stupid mind-reader" but I didn't want to think about it.

**EPOV**

When Alice took Bella out of range, I knew my suspicions had been confirmed. I would definitely have to get into her head to find any honest answer. This time, however, I didn't want her to suspect a thing, like she had when she saw me concentrating on her. She couldn't know when I was going in. I had no idea how to hide that from her. I'd have to do it while she was distracted.

**JPOV**

I watched the look exchanged between Bella and Alice, silently hoping that Bella wasn't going to do something that would turn Edward on me again. Sorry, but Edward is really scary when he's mad. There are no limits to what he's capable of.

Alice told Bella she needed to talk to her alone. Oh, no. I could tell Bella hadn't gone through with her plan, though I thought it was working. I tried desperately not to think about what the original plan had been, singing "Bohemian Rhapsody" in my head. I may have even started humming it out of desperation to keep my thoughts from wandering. Edward would be seething if he knew that we were planning revenge for that little prank he pulled, and bringing Bella along with us. I turned up the volume in my head.

_I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me…_

"Jasper, could you please stop singing so loud?" Carlisle asked. Uh oh. I'd been singing out loud? That was embarrassing. I debated looking at Edward, and decided that I'd better make sure he wasn't about to pounce on me.

He was…_smiling? _Bella must have really distracted him. He wasn't even listening to my singing out loud! Whoa.

**APOV**

The next day, I sat in health class looking at the future, doing my best to stifle laughter as I saw the look on Edward's face. I looked at the clock so I would know when to make my move. 1:03. That was the magic time. It was 12:52 right now, that gave me eleven minutes to decide how to do this.

The minutes ticked by slowly, but finally it was 1:00. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Alice?" the teacher asked.

"Could I use the restroom?" I asked, trying to smother her with my golden eyes.

She fiddled around in her desk, looking for the bathroom pass. She handed it to me and smiled, "Be sure not to leave that in there, please."

I had never thought highly of this particular teacher, but she still used bathroom passes? What was this, sixth grade? I made a mental note to leave it in the bathroom.

I walked as slowly as I could manage down the hallway, trying to use a different voice in my thoughts. I tried out Ben Cheney's voice, and decided to stick with it. I watched the clock tick to 1:01 and then walked toward Mr. Banner's classroom.

_Angela, Angela, Angela. _

I thought this over and over again, knowing that my Ben impression was spot on. When I reached the door, I "dropped" the bathroom pass, and looked in at Bella. The corner of her mouth twitched up just a little while Edward was looking at me. Looking probably wasn't the right word. He was glaring at me.

"Oops," I said. I grinned at him and picked the pass up. He was still glaring. I hoped Bella could easily pretend to be distracted. I walked to the bathroom, dropping the pass in the toilet so no one would take it back to Ms. What's-her-face. I decided to skip the rest of that class. I didn't really want to explain where I had left it or why.

**BPOV**

_Jasper…alone…Edward…The Hills Have Eyes…Harry Potter…_

I backed myself up. Harry Potter? Where had that come from? I was losing my mind. Oh well, I went back to thinking.

The next things I thought of were images. I thought that might have gone too far, but Edward needed to get the message. He was unwelcome.

_Jasper's arms around me on the couch, telling me that it was okay. _

Actually, it was really just that one image. The rest was Jasper telling me it was okay, and then the look on his face when Edward stormed through the door. I didn't look at Edward, I didn't want him to know I knew what he was doing.

I went back to words_. What am I going to do…Alice…Edward…but…Jasper._

Right as I thought that, the bell rang. Edward was already gone, I was sure he was going to confront me when I got to the door. I took my time.

Yup, there he was. My own vampire, waiting there to see what the hell I was doing thinking about Jasper so much. I was pretty sure he was going to ask me about that Harry Potter thing, too. I didn't know how I was going to answer that one, as I didn't know why I had thought it in the first place. I'd only read the first two books.

"Have a good time in biology?" he asked. I knew he was trying to conceal his worry.

"Of course," I said grinning at him.

"Bella, we really need to talk," he said, his eyes hinting at something. Pain? Worry? I couldn't be sure.

"Alright, no problem, I'll talk to you after school," I replied.

"No, now, you're skipping this hour," he told me, his voice firm.

Uh oh. I think I pissed him off.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry about the crappy spot to leave off at, but I am working on the next chapter. Also, I will be posting the "story for another time" and the reason Alice is so desperate to get back at Edward. I'm not positive when these will be done.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- thank you for reviewing. I have gotten many requests to update as soon as possible. I'm sorry to say that my marching band practice got int the way of this. Also, I do not own Twilight.**

**And I appreciate that I did not mysteriously run into any platypus named Bob. Phew!**

**EPOV**

Harry Potter? What the heck? At least that was better than the images she was conjuring up. It was almost as if she knew…Alice! That little weasel. I knew something was up when she dropped the bathroom pass. Wait, bathroom pass? So we were in middle school again? But…Alice doesn't need to go to the bathroom. And vampires don't drop things. Everything fell into place as Bella walked out the door.

Seeing her face softened me. I couldn't be mad at her, so I decided to direct my anger toward Alice. "Have a good time in biology?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled at me. I turned her in the direction of the parking lot.

"Bella, we really need to talk," I said.

"Alright, no problem, I'll talk to you after school," she said. I couldn't wait that long.

"No, right now, skip the last hour, this is important," I told her. Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything. She just let me lead her out to the Volvo.

Of course Alice was there. Stupid psychic vampire.

"Edward, don't you think that it's not a good idea to have Bella skipping class?" she asked, her eyes on full dazzle mode. That would never work on me.

"No, Alice, I think a little skipping will do her some good. Not everybody can be perfect," was my answer.

"Alright, mind if I join you?" she asked, the corners of her mouth turning up in a grin.

"Not at all, Alice," I glared at her, "I need to talk to you too." Alice climbed in the backseat while Bella got into the passenger side.

"So, what's on your mind bro?" she asked.

"Vampires don't drop things, Alice," I retorted.

"Why not?" was her smart-ass response.

"Because, we're graceful, and even if we did, we would catch it before it hit the floor." I was driving toward the house, knowing that this argument was not going to be over any time soon. I pulled onto the drive, going faster than I should have been.

"Well, you know what? I think you're delusional." Alice said, breaking the silence. Bella had been sitting quietly in the passenger seat the whole time. She must have thought that I was mad at her, too. I couldn't let her think that.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you, just a certain pixie-haired psychic vampire that happens to be sitting behind you. I know she put you up to this," I said.

That was when Bella snapped. "_She _put me up to this!? _She _is at fault?What about _you_ Edward? I _told_ you NOT to go snooping around in my mind! _She _simply warned me! I TOLD you that you weren't welcome in there! If anyone is at fault, it's YOU!" I winced at her sudden outburst. We were at the house. Shit. I owed Bella an apology.

"Bella! I'm so sorry. It was just—," I started

"Don't you start that with me! If something is wrong I will tell you," she snapped as she walked into the house. I decided to give her some time before I attempted to apologize.

I turned back to Alice, who was grinning like a maniac. "You knew this would happen."

"Of course. But why stop it? After all, you aren't the only one who likes to mess with people's heads," she said, the maniacal grin never leaving her face. The argument continued while we got out of the car and went into the house. Everyone else was almost home, I could hear Rosalie's car turning.

**BPOV**

Alice and Edward took their argument upstairs, while I elected to stay downstairs. I knew that technically, Edward and I were on the same level of wrong. I had been mean with my thoughts, but he had been nosy enough to snoop. I was still surprised that he hadn't asked about the Harry Potter thought. He probably would.

All of a sudden I felt someone's cold hand on my back. I jumped and turned around.

"Jasper! You scared me," I breathed.

"Sorry, Bella," he said, flashing me his dazzling smile.

"No problem," I said. I suddenly felt calm. Jasper's eyes were full of sympathy.

"How immature of them," he said playfully.

"Yeah, it is kinda funny, though, to hear them arguing like that," I answered.

"So…are you gonna explain why he's so upset? I thought you'd given up your plan," he asked.

Oh! Jasper wasn't there! No one else had known about this. "Uh…I kinda…maybe thought about you a little too much when I happened to know he was watching," I explained.

Jasper's eyes went wide. "Bella! I…I don't really want to be on Edward's bad side. It's really not pretty."

"Oh, don't worry, Jasper, he's not mad at you. He's mad at Alice for tipping me off as to when he was going to be snooping around. I'm sure that somewhere deep inside him, he's mad at me, too, but he won't admit it. I kinda snapped at him in the car, he wants me to cool down I'm sure. But you're the last person on his mind," I explained.

"Oh, thanks, Bella, I—," Jasper was cut off by Emmett's roar from upstairs.

"Alright! What's the problem here?" I could imagine Edward and Alice's faces. I snickered at the thought of Emmett playing peacekeeper. HA!

"Nothing of your concern, Emmett," Edward snarled.

"Don't make me come over there and pin you down again, Edward!" Emmett growled back.

I was full on laughing now. The thought of the scene playing above me was just too much. I realized I wasn't the only one.

I turned around, only to find that Jasper was just as hysterical as I was, except for the fact that he couldn't have tears running down his face. "We might not want to be right here," I said, thinking that Edward and Emmett might break the floor and send it crashing toward us.

"I know, maybe we should go outside," he replied, still chuckling. We strolled to the door and out to the front lawn, right as Esme walked to the living room. "Esme!" Jasper yelled.

"Hm?"

"You might not want to go in there, Emmett and Edward are about to break the floor," he explained.

"Not in MY house!" Esme yelled and ran in. "EDWARD! EMMETT! Stop this right now! I don't want you to break my house!"

They didn't stop. Instead, they brought it outside, where Emmett launched himself at Edward, pinning him down for the second time in a week. I giggled as I walked in the house behind Jasper. We sat down on the couch and waited for the fight to end. Alice had smartly stayed inside.

**EPOV**

I admitted defeat and explained to Emmett the situation so I could see if Bella was okay. I walked in to find her on the couch next to Jasper laughing hysterically.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"You and Emmett are," she replied between gulps of air.

"Oh." So she had been laughing at me. Oh, well, I still needed my answers. Well, really I was only wondering about one thing. "Bella, why were you thinking about Harry Potter in biology?" I asked.

Emmett roared with laughter. "Bella was thinking about Harry Potter? What? Does she think he's real?" He practically shook the house from laughing so hard.

Bella turned the color of the roses I had dropped yesterday. "No, I don't think he's real!" she defended. "It just sort of popped into my head!"

"There is a reason for everything," I said, not able to keep the smile off my own face.

This only made Bella mad. "Well I bet he could beat you in a fight anyway!" she said angrily. The house went silent for about three seconds. Then _everyone_ started laughing, except Bella, whose face was almost purple it was so red.

We couldn't regroup from our hysterics in time to stop Bella from walking through the door. How was she planning on leaving? I'd brought her here. Jasper got up.

"I'll take her home," he said.

* * *

**A/N sorry for the cliffy. whoo! cliffs are fun! I have to get up early for golf practice tomorrow, so I couldn't keep writing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I can't think of a witty way to tell you that I don't own Twilight, so there. I don't own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

"Oh no you are NOT!" I yelled. Jasper winced.

"Bella's embarrassed, she needs a friend. What, do you think I'm gonna make a move on her?" he grinned impishly.

"Jasper, don't make me come over there!" I hissed.

"Oh so you do think I'm gonna make a move?" he asked all too innocently, inching his way to me. _Me, make a move on Bella, ha! Although if Edward is really that insecure…_

I was running toward him now, about to assure him how secure I was, when Emmett let out a roar.

"ALRIGHT! Break it up!" Emmett's voice could probably be heard a mile away. Why was he all of a sudden playing peacekeeper around here? And why was I the only one being tackled? As I thought this, I realized that I should move out of the way, but it was too late. Emmett was flying toward me at vampire speed, and had me on the ground in seconds.

Jasper laughed and walked out of the house. I couldn't leave him alone with Bella! Wait, this was my brother for crying out loud! He was _married!_ I let him go. I didn't want him or Bella to think I was paranoid.

"Emmett, please get off of me," I looked up at him, hoping to look innocent.

"Alright, but I don't want you to go after Jasper. He's not going to do anything," he said in a motherly tone. Emmett slowly got off of my legs, but I couldn't resist the next comment. It came out too fast for me to stop it.

"Okay, Mom," I said.

_What? Oh, he so did not just call me Mom! I'll show him Mom! _"I'll show you Mom!" Emmett repeated his thoughts.

_Crap._ I tried my best to move out of the way as I watched Emmett's fist move blindingly fast toward my jaw. Maybe that was why Emmett had such big muscles. He was insecure about his masculinity! I laughed at the thought while rubbing the spot where his fist had made contact with my face.

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure how I planned on getting home, if I called Charlie he would think that Edward had hurt me, when really he hadn't. I didn't want to be near Edward, I was far too embarrassed for that. Suddenly, I wasn't embarrassed, just content.

"Jasper, you don't have to take me home…well, you wouldn't mind, would you?" I knew it was him, he was the only one who could toy with my emotions like that. Jasper chuckled.

"I was wondering myself what you expected to do once you got out here. It's a long way back to Charlie's house," he replied. He walked me toward Edward's Volvo and opened the passenger door. I got in and almost instantaneously Jasper was in the driver's seat.

"Thanks, Jasper. I really do owe you one," I said.

"It's no problem. Just the look on Edward's face when I offered to take you home was payment enough," he snickered at the memory.

"He's not mad at you, is he?" I asked, worried that I may have caused a fight between brothers.

"Oh, no. Just himself. He thought I wanted to take you home to make a move on you," he explained, "Now he realizes that he was paranoid. Though if it weren't for Emmett I may not have made it out the door."

I laughed. "What's with Emmett playing peacekeeper, anyway?" I asked. "And why is it always Edward that seems to need to be tackled?"

"Emmett uses any reason he can to tackle anybody. Apparently, peacekeeping gives him the excuse he needs. I suppose Edward is one of his favorite targets. It's not often that you catch him without his guard up." Jasper grinned as he undoubtedly thought of Emmett on top of Edward.

"Oh." We pulled into he driveway just as Charlie got out of his cruiser. He looked confused as his eyes wandered to Jasper in the driver seat of the Volvo. I didn't want to take the time to explain, so I didn't. Jasper just shrugged at Charlie and pulled out of the driveway.

**EPOV**

How was Jasper doing this to me? I knew for a fact he wouldn't do anything with Bella, and I knew for a fact that Bella would smack him, or at least try to, maybe end up hurting herself, if he did try something. Hell, Harry Potter would probably have a better chance with Bella than Jasper. Harry Potter? I laughed to myself. She hadn't really explained that one, but I was sure she was just as confused as I was by that.

When I pulled my car into Charlie's driveway the next morning, Bella was waiting. The second her eyes found mine, she blushed. Probably leftover embarrassment from the Harry Potter incident. I got out and opened the passenger door. Once we were on the road, Bella broke the silence.

"Sorry about Emmett. I was just a little flustered. He's not a very good peacekeeper, by the way. I think he just makes it worse."

I laughed, "I wouldn't call it peacekeeping, it's more like Emmett needs to tackle somebody."

"I see. So, are we at a truce, then?" she asked.

"If that's what you want, love," I replied, grinning.

"It sure looks like that's what you want," she said.

"Bella, how about we turn our attention to someone else?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Well, think about Alice. She's been toying with our minds. Don't you think it's about time that someone gave her a taste of her own medicine?" I asked.

"Oh. So Alice was right. You do like to mess with people. I'm in, but how do we keep this from her? Won't she just be able to read the future and then tell what we're going to do? What about Emmett? The only thing he's been doing is pinning you down," she said.

"You're right, Alice may be a hard target, and it would be nice to have her on our team. Decisions, decisions." I grinned as we pulled into the school.

* * *

**A/N-Thank you all reviewers! Now, I'm in the same spot as Edward, I have a decision to make. Who would you like me to apply my evil genius to now? Emmett? Alice? Someone else? Tell me in your reviews! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I know, I know, I took FOREVER to update. Sorry. Marching Band and Golf have been consuming all of my time. Again, sorry. In case anyone was wondering, the reason Alice was so intent on making Edward suffer is up, it's called Edward's Mind Games. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I couldn't decide what to do. I knew anything that Edward could think up would be utterly hilarious, at the expense of the victim, of course. We were walking up to the school, and I was contemplating possible scenarios and victims when Edward interrupted me.

"Should we make it just one? Misery does love company."

"Hmm, maybe…no, we couldn't, could we?" I wondered aloud.

"Couldn't what, Bella? Remember, I'm a vampire, a lot of things that you didn't think were possible are actually very plausible," he responded.

"Well, I was just thinking there are two people that I would love to see a little embarrassed, but would it even be possible to get Alice? Like I said earlier, it would be nice to have her on our team, so we could have the visions. But if we're not, how are we supposed to make it so she can't see?"

"You just let me take care of that," he smiled my favorite smile and then continued, "Bella, who else did you have in mind?"

"The one guy who never passes up the opportunity to embarrass me," I said, knowing that he would figure out exactly who I meant.

"Emmett," he said simply. "Alright, the victims have been chosen, see you at lunch."

_Hmm…he must have something good._ I waited through my morning classes, always staring at the clock, urging it to go faster. It never did, but finally the bell rang for lunch. I walked straight to the Cullen table.

"Hey guys," I greeted them cheerily.

"Hey Bella," they chorused. Edward pulled a chair closer to him and gestured for me to sit down.

"So, you guys are okay now?" Emmett said with a big grin. "Miss Harry Potter over there forgave Mr. Mind Picker?" He laughed at his own joke._ He is so going to pay for that, _I thought to myself as the blood rushed to my face. Edward seemed to feel the same way.

"And Mr. Tackle Me Elmo has been fired from his peacekeeping job?" he jabbed back.

"Alright, point taken," Emmett slumped his shoulders.

"So, Bella, any plans for this weekend?" Alice asked, trying to lighten the mood. Emmett perked up.

"Yeah, you should spend the weekend with us, we're not going hunting," he said. I glanced at Edward, who gave me a slight nod.

"I'd love to spend the weekend with you, Emmett," I answered.

Rosalie looked at Emmett, who put his arm around her and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. My guess would have been that it was about me, because it made Edward grimace. No doubt it was about my Harry Potter comment. I mentally kicked myself for that. Why did I have such a strange mind? Finally the lunch bell rang, and I walked to biology with Edward by my side.

**EPOV**

"Maybe we can get her to say more funny things about fictional characters," Emmett said to Rosalie. I grimaced. Oh, yes, Emmett would pay for that. The lunch bell rang and I was walking to biology when Bella's curiosity got the better of her.

"So…what's the plan?" she asked.

"What is Alice's one weakness besides Jasper?" I answered.

"Shopping," she said instantly. "But how does that help us?"

"You will purposely stain a piece of clothing, Alice will demand that she take you shopping not only for a replacement, but probably for a ton more. You will oblige, and see where that takes you. Don't refuse anything she hands you, say thank-you Alice and let her check out. Then let the fireworks begin," I explained.

"The fireworks?" she raised an eyebrow in interest.

"You'll see," I assured her.

**BPOV**

I arrived at the Cullen house for my weekend. I was really worried about the 'fireworks' Edward had promised out of Alice. I was greeted by Emmett, who looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Nothing, I'm just marveling at how slow you humans move," he answered.

"Gee, thanks," I replied. Emmett just grinned. I made my way through the door before Edward came and swept me off my feet, carrying me up to his room. Once we were there, he set me on the floor and took my bag.

"You hungry?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Not really," I said as my stomach growled.

His smile grew wider, "Wrong answer." He again picked me up and ran me down the stairs, quickly handing me a sandwich and a glass of milk. I figured that this was what I was supposed to spill. We walked into the living room, where everyone sat, some chatting, others just sitting. I was hungry, so I decided to devour the sandwich before Alice took me away. I finished the last bite and, seeing that Alice was engrossed in a conversation with Jasper, grabbed the milk.

I got a couple swallows in before I dropped it, making it land on the couch with the rest of the milk on my shirt and pants. "Oh shoot!" I shouted. "I'm so sorry about the couch, Esme."

"It's alright, we'll just get a wet rag and—,"

"ALRIGHT? Bella's shirt is ruined! Come on, Bella, I'm taking you shopping!" Alice interrupted, making everyone jump.

"Uh, okay," I said, making it sound like more of a question. I looked to where Edward was standing, only to find him staring right back at me, beaming.

Alice grabbed my arm and tugged me away, sitting me in the passenger seat of a car. Within minutes we were pulling into a parking space, and Alice was dragging me through the parking lot.

"This is going to be fun!" she squealed.

"Oh boy," I muttered. By now she was dragging me through an unknown store, throwing clothes at me.

I was exhausted after spending so much time in the dressing room, but finally Alice grabbed all the clothes from me and stormed her way up to the check out counter. I kept my distance, counting on the fireworks that Edward had promised.

"1,106.67," the lady at the counter said, seemingly bored. Alice pulled out her card and ran it through. I heard a loud beep and then the cashier's voice, "I'm sorry, miss, this card seems to have been cancelled."


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so here's chapter 12. Some of it may not make sense if you haven't read Edward's Mind Games, so read it if you want. I have a golf invitational tomorrow and another match on Tuesday, so it may take a couple of days for me to get the next chapter up, there, I'm warning you in advance. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight. Though I wish I did, I don't, and I don't have millions of dollars to buy the rights to it. So it's just going to stay that way.**

**BPOV**

Alice was taking deep breaths. I knew that wasn't going to work much longer, and threw my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Here, try this one," she said through gritted teeth. The machine beeped once again and the cashier delivered the same message. 'This card has been cancelled'. By this time, I was taking deep breaths to keep myself from having hysterics right there in the store.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ONE WAS CANCELLED TOO?" Alice had finally blown up when the third card she tried still didn't work. I felt like I should be saying ooh and ah.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, m-miss, the machine won't t-take your c-card," the cashier stammered.

I could practically hear the gears grind in her head, trying to put two and two together, finally clicking when she did. "EDWARD!" she screamed, then stormed over to me. "What did he do!? When? Why couldn't I SEE?!" her face was about three inches away from mine, and I was wincing from the volume in her voice.

"I don't know, Alice. I really don't." I said as smoothly as I could. I wasn't lying, I didn't know when Edward did this or why Alice couldn't see it coming. All I knew was that it was hilarious. Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me as close to human pace as she could manage out to the car. She'd left the clothes on the counter. We were silent the entire way home, me trying to hold in laughter, and Alice seething.

Five minutes later, we were back at the house. Alice got out and ran in the house vampire speed, leaving me outside. I wondered if it was safe to go in there, but I decided that I didn't want to miss this. I would just stand behind Emmett. Once I reached the porch, I poked my head in the door to make sure that body parts weren't lying around. Nope. I walked in farther, finding Emmett laughing silently at something in the dining room. I went and stood behind him, poking my head out and watching Alice try to punch Edward. It was probably the funniest sight I'd seen, better than Emmett tackling Edward. Alice would throw her punch, but Edward could already see which way it was going to go, and therefore dodged it easily.

"Why…the….HELL…did…you do….that to me!?" Alice yelled between air punches.

"I could ask you the same question, sis," Edward replied smoothly, dodging another of her blows.

"YOU _deserved_ that!" she roared back, giving up on her punches and moving on to trying to throttle him.

"Oh? Some time with my music is too much to ask for? Come on, now, Alice, you don't expect me to sit there through your explicit thoughts, do you?" he countered.

"Well, some alone time with my _husband_ is too much to ask for, then? So much that you couldn't help but tear us apart?" she jabbed, actually managing to get a hand on his throat, but to no avail.

Emmett couldn't take it anymore. He threw his head back and guffawed deafeningly. Edward turned to look, and Alice took the chance to plant her fist against his jaw. Everything happened so fast that my human eyes couldn't keep up, though I was sure that the vampires had no trouble discerning the events. All of a sudden, Alice was across the room, sprawled on the floor, Jasper at her side. Edward was standing about six feet away, looking livid.

Though I knew Alice was alright, I couldn't help but voice my concern. "Alice, are you okay?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me.

Alice spoke up, "Yeah, Bella, I'm fine. Your, boyfriend over there may not be, though." Her words confused me. I turned, only to see Jasper in crouch position, growling at Edward.

"JASPER! Don't!" I couldn't help myself. The last thing I wanted was to see Edward hurt. It was bad enough that I had to see Alice like that. Jasper turned to look at me, sympathy in his eyes.

"Sorry, Bella," he said, then turned back to Edward and hissed, "We will finish this on Monday."

"As you wish," Edward replied, then made his way over to me. "Thank you, I don't know if I could have taken Jasper. He's pretty fast," he whispered.

"You're…welcome?" Even though it was supposed to be a statement, it turned into a question. Edward just chuckled.

"Come on, we've got some planning to do."

"Planning?" I asked as he grabbed my arm to throw me over his back.

"Yes." That was the only word spoken until we reached our destination. It was our meadow. Though it was a cloudy day, Edward looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Planning?" I repeated. I couldn't fathom what we had to plan for.

"Don't you remember? Emmett?" He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Understanding hit me like a ton of bricks. "OH! Are you sure you still want to do that? I mean, with the way things turned out today…" I trailed off.

"Oh, don't worry, Jasper won't kill me. And neither will Emmett. Now, what is it that you had in mind?" he asked.

I wanted Emmett to be humiliated, that was what I had in mind. I hadn't given much thought as to _how_ I wanted him humiliated. "Uh, I thought you were the planner. I didn't really give it much thought."

"You're going to let me do the planning again?" he asked, obviously excited that I was going to go along with another one of his crazy plans.

"Um, well, yeah. I'm not really sure how to humiliate Emmett by myself, he'd probably just turn it around and point all the embarrassment at me," I explained. I hoped that he would make this plan as good as what he did to Alice, or possibly even better.

"Alright, just give me an hour. I'll have something good by then," he answered, an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

**A/N- hehe. I love cliffies. Ideas, anyone? PM me or tell me in your reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- A lot of you were confused as to why Alice didn't see her credit cards getting cancelled. The first part of this chapter is that explanation. The break signifies that you're being transported back into now. It's after Edward and Bella get back from the meadow.The magnificent idea for the prank on Emmett came from the marvelous Team Alice, so if you love it be sure to give her your thanks. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters and stuff. **

**EPOV**

"Jasper, can I ask you a favor?" I turned to Jasper, who was sitting on the couch reading a thick book.

"Depends on what it is," he replied, grinning.

"I need you to keep Alice…busy. Just so that she can't see what I'm going to do. It's only until Bella gets here for the weekend. Is that at all possible?"

"Uh, Edward, that's _more _than possible. You might want to leave the house, though. She won't um, well, she won't stay 'busy' as you put it, with you here," he said. This was something I knew. I _could_ read minds, after all.

"Right. It's only until tomorrow. Just make sure that if she looks like she's having a vision, snap her out of it," I grumbled.

"Will, do, captain," Jasper answered, saluting me as I headed out the door. I climbed into the Volvo, only to hear Jasper yell, "Alice! Edward's gone!" I chuckled to myself as I drove away. Jasper would keep her from seeing until she took Bella shopping, and of course she wouldn't pay attention when she was in her own personal heaven.

After I was a few miles out, I pulled out my phone, and the credit cards that I had taken from Alice. I dialed the first number and the operator picked up after one ring.

"American Express hotline, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to cancel a credit card account, please. I seem to have misplaced it," I recited. This was only the first of thirteen calls I had to make.

* * *

**EPOV**

"EMMETT! That was my favorite shirt that you just got dirt all over!" I heard Rosalie screech. I ran out to the front yard to see how Emmett managed to screw up this time. I found him standing in a puddle with Rosalie seething next to him. Her shirt was covered in mud, and she looked as if she wanted to throttle Emmett right there on the spot.

"I'm so sorry, honey, I'll buy you a new one," Emmett tried to console her, because if Emmett knew one thing, it was that a mad Rosalie equaled no fun later tonight.

"No. I liked this one. The only place you're going to find it now is on the sale racks and I will NOT be caught dead shopping from the sale racks," she growled.

"You mean Alice let you wear that more than once anyway?" Emmett asked, confused. "Then why can't I ever wear my clothes more than once?"

"I can only wear this shirt more than once because I am fashionable, and don't wear the exact same outfit twice. If we allowed you to wear something twice, you wouldn't ever change," she snapped.

"Oh, well, still, you can't possibly be mad over that shirt, can you?" _God, she's even worse than Alice. Alice would just take it off and throw it away. _

I chuckled quietly to myself at Emmett's thoughts. Though she would just take the shirt off, she might still be a little upset that it was ruined in the first place.

"YES I CAN be mad about this shirt, Emmett! You will pay for that!" Rosalie screeched and ran into the house. Emmett thought it best not to follow her and grumbled something to himself I realized that this was my opportune moment. Bella was upstairs, so she could be in on the plan right when I was. I turned and ran up to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Hey, Rose?" I knocked softly on the door.

"What?" she snapped. _This better be good. I'm sulking in here. _

"Don't worry, I think this may make you feel all better. Hold on a sec, Bella?"

"Yeah?" came Bella's voice

"Could you come in here, please?" I waited as Bella walked at her intolerably slow human pace to the door.

"What's going on?" she asked, clearly bewildered.

"You said you wanted to get Emmett, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but what does me being here have to do with that?" she scratched her head, as if doing so would bring the answer to her.

I laughed and pointed at Rosalie. "Meet Emmett's one true weakness."

By now Rosalie's thoughts were all jumbled. _Emmett's weakness? Why does Bella want to get Emmett? Okay, Edward, tell me exactly what's going on, or else._ She shot me a death glare.

"Or else?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, or else, and you called Bella in here, so let's make this conversation two-way," she retorted.

"Yes, two-way conversations are good," Bella agreed.

"Alright, so both of you are mad at Emmett. Here's the plan…"

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

"Emmett!" I called. He was standing next to me within a half a second. I turned to speak directly to him. "I've decided to take you up on your offer," I winked at him and then whispered in his ear. "Maybe there'll be a surprise for you when we get there."

"I like surprises," Emmett's grin went from ear to ear. "But what offer?"

"You offered to buy me a new shirt. Edward and Bella will be joining us when we go," I smirked.

"Um, they're not gonna be there when you give me my surprise, are they?" he asked, shifting nervously on his feet.

"Of course not, silly, Bella just needs to go and get all the clothes that Alice left sitting on the counter last time, and Edward's credit cards aren't cancelled at the moment," I explained.

"Yes!" Emmett pumped his fist like he was Tiger Woods and just got a hole in one. "Hey Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"When exactly are we going?" he seemed eager to get to the mall.

"Umm," I glanced at my watch. "In three..two..now," I said as Edward arrived at the bottom of the stairs with Bella in his arms.

"Sweet!" Emmett roared.

"Shall we go, then?" Edward asked, already making his way to his car, us following closely. He lowered Bella in the front seat while Emmett and I climbed into the back. Once we were all in, he hit the gas and didn't stop until we were pulling into the parking lot.

"Alright, you guys go get Bella's stuff and we'll be shopping for me," I said as we walked up to the doors. Edward and Bella went in front of us.

Emmett and I were coming up to Victoria's Secret now, so I tapped him on the shoulder and nudged him in, winking to make sure he knew his surprise was in here. I picked out a matching lacy bra and panty set, taking Emmett by the hand to the dressing room. He was grinning like he usually did when we were about to, um, well, never mind. I motioned for him to wait for me outside, so he stood perfectly still. I put them on, and came out to ask him what he thought.

"I…I…they…"

I put a finger to his lips to silence him, then beckoned for him to come into the dressing room. I put my hands under his shirt, peeling it off, and moved on to his pants.

**EPOV**

Emmett's thoughts were worse than both Alice and Jasper combined. Bella and I had stopped after Emmett and Rosalie went into Victoria's Secret. We turned around to wait for the signal. About three minutes later, I heard it.

_Catch me if you can! _Rosalie's thoughts taunted. I nodded my head to Bella, who walked over to the nearest twenty-something woman.

**BPOV**

Edward nodded his head to me, and I looked around. I saw a woman in her mid-twenties and approached her.

"Hey, I was just in there," I pointed to Victoria's Secret. "And a really hot guy was in there wearing nothing but women's panties! Spread the word!" She watched wide-eyed, but turned to another woman. A minute later, Rosalie was standing next to Edward with a pile of fabric in hand, what I assumed were Emmett's clothes. There was a huge crowd of wild women around the door now. It took a while, but finally Emmett came out, paler than ever, in the panties that Rosalie had picked out. When he saw the crowd around the door, his eyes widened so much I thought they might pop right out of their sockets. He tried to turn around, but spotted Rosalie with his clothes and knew there was no other way around it. He started to push his way through the crazed women.

I found it hilarious that Emmett was forced to run at human pace, but when he got to Edward, only a few women had managed to keep up. Emmett glared at Edward and pulled his fist back as if he were about to punch him. Edward smiled at something in Emmett's thoughts, and pointed to the crowd behind him. He turned around and looked, lowering his fist.

"You got lucky this time, bro, but don't think for a second that I won't get you back!" he snarled, snatching his clothes from Rosalie and running to the nearest men's room at human pace. I turned to Rosalie and wrapped my arms around her, taking her by surprise. After a moment and much to my surprise, she returned the hug.

"That made me feel loads better about myself," I said, blushing.

Rosalie chuckled, "No kidding. I bet you feel great right now. He's got nothing on you!" she replied. I felt cold hands on my back, too small to be Edward's. I jumped and turned around to find Alice beaming at me.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let Jazz miss this one," she said, pointing to a pale skinned, tall, blonde Abercrombie model behind her. I realized that the Abercrombie model was indeed Jasper. He was holding a video camera.

"I got all that!" he said when he walked toward me.

I realized that Edward was standing next to me when he spoke, "Alright! Emmett will never live this down, even if he does live forever!" his voice held an enthusiasm that I'd never heard before.

All of a sudden, Emmett came storming toward us, fully clothed. He resembled an angry bull. Cheers and whistles came from the crowd of women behind us. He grabbed Edward by the collar and snarled, "Home. NOW!"

**So?? Remember, thank Team Alice. It was her stupendous idea, I just put it in story form.**

**And, what do you want me to do next? Make this the end now that everyone's even? Start a sequel? Continue this? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, so I decided that the next chapter will be the last of this story. As Team Alice pointed out, this story isn't really about Bella's thoughts anymore. Don't worry, though, there will be a sequel! I'm not sure what it'll be called yet, but it will be how Emmett gets his revenge.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, and I most certainly don't own Victoria's Secret. I just happen to know what said secret is. Just Kidding.**

**CPOV**

When Emmett walked into the house, I didn't need Jasper's power to feel the fury coming off of him in tsunami sized waves. He kept grumbling about how Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Jasper were going to pay for this. I turned to Edward, wondering what on Earth could have Emmett out of his happy-go-lucky demeanor. Edward shot me a grin from ear to ear, and beckoned for me to come into the living room.

Once I was seated, Jasper plugged a video camera into the TV and pushed the play button. There was a crowd of crazed, whistling women, seemingly gathered around the entrance to Victoria's Secret. I was still confused but Edward shot me a look that seemed to say, 'oh, just you wait'. All of a sudden an extremely pale Emmett came running at human speed out through the crowd, wearing nothing but some women's panties. I had to pick my jaw up from the floor as I watched the rest of it. Emmett threatening to punch Edward, only to put his fist down and make a threat. Emmett snatching his clothes from Rosalie and running human pace to the bathroom. Then a whole bunch of celebration from the rest of the family, and the video cut out.

"Edward," I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow, almost daring me to try something. "Yes, Carlisle?"

"What could Emmett possibly have done to deserve that kind of humiliation?" I asked, calmer, but still a little shell-shocked.

It was Rosalie who answered my question. "He always makes fun of Bella! And he ruined my favorite shirt this morning!"

"Rosalie, you know you wouldn't have worn that shirt again ,anyway. Couldn't this have been resolved a little more…rationally?"

"No. Emmett got what I knew was coming for him eventually," Bella defended herself. This surprised me, as I had no idea that she could be so malicious. Though, I had to admit, Emmett did make fun of her klutziness a tad bit too much.

"Fine, then. Can we not bring this up with Emmett until about a month from now, when he's cooled down?" I asked angrily. I hated when my family split like that. We were supposed to be closer than that.

"Oh, but Carlisle, this is only half of the embarrassment he's caused Bella, and I would know, I can feel it!" Jasper chimed in. "But I suppose we don't want him to leave us forever," he finished, seemingly won over by his own little argument.

"Uh, Carlisle? Are you going to show this to Esme? Because I want to be there if you do!" Alice asked.

I pondered this for a moment. Would I show this to Esme? Finally, after a few silent seconds, Alice saw my decision. We couldn't keep secrets in this family. "Sweet! I want to be there…wait, I can already see her expression!" She and Edward laughed simultaneously while I tried to imagine the look that would take over my wife's features.

"Alright guys! That's enough! I want at least two of you to go up and make sure that Emmett is alright. Jasper, I think you ought to go try and calm him, and Edward, you too."

At this, my sons got up, joined by Rosalie, and ran vampire speed up the stairs. I sighed loudly and thought to myself, _what am I going to do with them?_

Though Edward's response was at a normal volume, I could hear it just fine from downstairs. "Nothing, Carlisle, you will do nothing. This is our feud."

Shortly after, I heard Emmett yelling about how humiliated that was and was ten times worse than anything he ever did to Bella. His voice got quieter and I knew that Jasper had tried to calm him. Apparently, he had just spotted Rosalie.

"Oh no you don't! Stay away from me! It's all your fault that I was put to that shame, no, don't act all lovey-dovey!" he bellowed. Not a second later, Rosalie was at the bottom of the stairs. I glanced at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think he's too happy to see me right now," she whispered, though I knew and she knew Emmett would hear.

"Damn straight, I'm not too happy to see you right now! What did you expect?" he roared.

I heard a dull thud and Emmett's breathing relaxed. I gathered that Edward tackled him and Jasper calmed him at the same time.

"How does it feel to be the tackle dummy, Emmett?" Edward's voice asked playfully.

"Edward! I asked you to see if he was alright, not to tackle him into relaxing!" I yelled.

"Sorry." I heard a few more movements, and then Edward and Jasper were downstairs. "He'll be fine. He just needs some time to blow off some steam," Edward reported.

"Yep, mood's mostly embarrassed, but there's only a hint of rage in it," Jasper added.

"Alright, guys, thanks," I replied, and then tried to plan out what I was going to tell Esme. And after that, what was her reaction going to be?

**Esme POV**

I walked into the house to find a worn-out Carlisle surrounded by two exuberant sons, two happy daughters, and an extremely giddy Bella. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Where's Emmett?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Upstairs. He's not really in the mood to talk, so I wouldn't try," Edward answered.

My motherly instincts kicked in. "Edward, what did you do to him?" I asked in a scolding tone.

At this, Carlisle gestured for me to sit on the couch next to him. Alice danced her way to a video camera next to the TV and pushed the play button.

**EPOV (Edward)**

If it were a competition to see who had the funniest thoughts while watching Emmett's ultimate humiliation video, Esme would have taken home the gold.

Emmett runs out of the store in nothing but lacy panties: _Holy Hell! What has Emmett been hiding from us? Damn, is one of my sons gay?_ Of course Esme would never say something like that out loud, but it didn't mean she wouldn't think it.

Emmett raises his fist to punch me, only to lower his fist:_ Geez, he's not even man enough to punch his brother! How gay is he?_

Emmett snatches his clothes and runs to the bathroom:_ Oh. OH! Well, that's a relief. I can't believe I honestly thought that!_

I couldn't help myself, at the last thought, I burst out laughing. Esme gave me a trivial look, and then understanding crossed her face. "Oh my God! Edward, be a dear and please don't repeat that to anyone!" she pleaded. I hadn't been planning on it, I figured that Emmett had had enough for one day. But now that she'd said it out loud, Alice was going to beg and beg until I let it spill.

"I won't, Esme," I promised. Or at least I would do my best.

**CPOV**

Later that night, when everyone else was otherwise occupied, I turned to Esme to ask her opinion.

"Esme, what kind of action should we take with this?" I asked.

"Oh, I think that the kids need to learn a little respect for each other," she replied, "But I don't know exactly how to teach them that."

"I've got an idea," I said, grin spreading on my face.

**Like I said, the next chapter will be the last one, and then it's sequel time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I decided that I needed a break from this for a while, I just got so stressed that I couldn't find time for anything. I have two essays that are due on Wednesday that I haven't started. I realized that it had been a long time since I updated, and thought I should finish this. So this is the last chapter and the rest of it will be in the sequel, which will be posted ASAP. Don't ask when ASAP is, because I haven't decided yet. Sorry if this chapter sucks. **

**Disclaimer- I own none of these characters, I just made them do stuff.**

EPOV

"Edward? A word please," Carlisle's voice wasn't commanding, but I knew to obey anyway.

"Yes?" All of a sudden there was a crash from downstairs.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Alice's voice was shrill with complete disgust.

It was then that I saw into Carlisle's mind. I'd been tuning him out, out of courtesy, but I decided that a shriek like that was reason enough to look into it.

_I really hate to have to do this…but it may be the only way._

There was the image of all of our cars, -- Alice's mine, Rosalie's, and Jasper's – in a location that I couldn't discern. It looked fairly distant, but Carlisle gave no name for the location.

"Carlisle! Alice is right! You can't do that!" My voice wasn't loud, but everyone heard it. They had also heard Alice's scream, and now Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were standing behind me with confused looks on their faces.

"It's better if you're all here, anyway," he said, looking from face to face.

"Where's Emmett's Jeep in all this madness?" Alice asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"I think making Emmett walk around the mall in women's panties is enough punishment, now let me explain to you what is going to happen!" Carlisle barked.

"But I already know!" Alice whined.

"As do I," I said solemnly. I knew there was no preventing this.

"And you two are going to sit there and pretend that you don't know or I'll make it even worse," Carlisle was getting frustrated, but we instantly calmed down. We stood statue-like while he explained to us what was going to happen. "I have arranged for your cars to be shipped to an undisclosed location. You will not try and stop the movers, you will not buy new cars, and you most certainly will not stay home and skip school. You either find a way to get there without exposing us, or you walk to the nearest bus stop, got it?"

"Yes sir," we all said glumly. There was no way getting around this, Carlisle did have authority according to our "adoption papers." It still appalled me to think that he was treating us like normal teenagers, when we so obviously weren't.

"What about Emmett?" Rosalie asked coldly.

"Yeah, what about me? Alice said she didn't see my Jeep getting shipped off. Do I still get to drive myself?"

"Emmett, I would prefer you not to rub this in their faces by driving, but if you must, you must. Try not to be smug about it, okay?"

"Mmmhmm," he mumbled while he walked away. Rosalie's thoughts broke through my own.

_He better give me a ride to school or it's no sex for him! _

I shuddered at her thought, but turned to Carlisle and asked, "Can Emmett give us rides?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Emmett, you may not give any of your siblings rides! That includes Rosalie!" he said, a little louder than usual but not shouting. Rosalie was seething beside me now.

_God damn you, Edward! Why did you have to go and do that? Do you want me to hitch a ride with you and Bella in the morning?_

"No, I want you to catch the bus," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Edward," she said, her voice icy, "There isn't one senior in Forks that rides the bus. Do you know what you would be doing to me if you made me do that?"

I kept my eyes on hers. "Of course I know what I would be doing. And I have absolutely no problem doing that," I told her. At that, she turned and walked away from me, her thoughts too obscene to repeat. I chuckled to myself as I ran to Bella's to tell her the situation.

**BPOV**

Edward had just finished telling me the story about the cars when Jasper knocked on my window. I opened it and let him climb in.

"So, Bella, I take it you've heard about the little predicament we're in?" he looked at me pleadingly, as if I could do something about it.

"Yes, Jasper, I have, why do you ask?"

Edward looked at us, seemingly amused. "You don't know? Isn't it obvious?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess I do, but I still wanted to hear it from him." I turned back to Jasper, who still wore the pleading look.

"Please give me a ride, Bella, I can't stand the bus, you don't know what that would do to me! I'd rather ride in your truck!"

"But Edward already told Rosalie no, and if you rode with us then Alice would obviously come and ask, and Rose would see that there was still one seat left and want to ride, too. You see the situation you put me in?"

"I can see that, but Rose doesn't have to know how we get to school," he reasoned.

"I think she's smart enough to figure that one out," I replied, then turned to Edward for help. Knight in shining armor that he is, he stood up and walked to my side.

"Jasper, I said this to Rose and I will say it to you. You can't hitch a ride with Bella and me."

"But, Edward, this isn't fair! Why do you get to be the only one with legitimate transportation to school?" We can't just run there, it would expose us. Riding the bus could prove unbearable!"

"Hmm. I can see your point. Only you should be able to ride with us, because of your self control…or …lack thereof." Edward turned to me, seemingly asking permission.

"Hey, if you can justify that to Alice, be my guest. I certainly wouldn't want anyone killed because they got all up in Jasper's space."

Edward laughed at that, and I loved the sound. It was beautiful.

"Thank you, Bella, you have no idea how much this means. I owe you one," he said as he exited through the window. I exhaled. This was going to be a long week…or however long their cars were gone, I wasn't quite sure.

Edward's arms were suddenly wrapped around me, diminishing every inch of space between us. "This should be fun," he whispered.


	16. note

Hi, I just wanted to let all of you wonderful readers know that the sequel to this story is now up. It's called Emmett's Revenge, so go ahead and check it out. And, yes, I know this took me a long time, but my life has been a big stress ball lately. Anyway, thank you for reading my stories and enjoy the next one.


End file.
